The Perfect Nightmare
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: This was a challenge idea from kvdsouza. A fan of TVD and TO wakes up as Hayley Marshall and has all her memories intact. She has Hayley's memories as well and knows about everything that happens on the TV shows until now. With a determination of sorts, she resolves to change the events of the the two shows and to get Klaus to fall in love with her. How will she do it?
1. Chapter 1-The Marshalls

A/N: This is a challenge given to me by kvdsouza. Happy birthday, hon!

If any of you want to know the details of this challenge or want to send similar challenges or ideas then feel free to PM me.

* * *

><p>"Hayley, wake up!" I heard a voice yelling at me. It was a male voice which was weird since…<p>

"Can it, you Chupacabra!" I yelled back even louder. God knew what a guy was doing in a girl's dorm room.

"Chupacabra?" I could hear laughter and…..

I immediately sat up, hearing a lot more male voices than just one. Whoa, had Rache brought home more than just one guy this time?

"Is that the best you can do Hayles?" Another voice chuckled.

Rubbing my eyes and feeling annoyed at being woken up so early, I grumbled, "Rache, could you tell your boyfriends that my name isn't Hayley or Hayles or whatever?"

"Who's Rache?" A third voice asked and I raised my eyebrow. Was Racheal having a foursome in there?

"The girl you're banging, dude," I mumbled with a sigh as I looked around. After a few minutes of analysing my surroundings, I blinked my eyes a few times. Alright, so either I was as high as a kite or…

"Where am I?" I asked opening the door to reveal three extremely gorgeous, well-built and very handsome guys.

"The girl I'm banging?" One of them snorted, "Yeah, I wish I was doing that instead of trying to wake you up."

"I think she's high," Another guy whispered to the group and I could feel the colour spreading across my cheeks.

"Hayles, could you atleast go brush your teeth? You stink!" The third one said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Alright, pushover," I muttered, "I would if I knew where the bathroom was…and my name isn't Hayley."

"I guess you were right, she is high," he agreed.

"Go away," I grumbled as I stumbled over to the bathroom and came out after brushing my teeth, "So why have you kidnapped me?"

"Like we would want that kind of torture," the first one said. I named him Sarcastic Sam.

"What did you snort cocaine or something?" the second one asked. I decided to call him Drug Addict Andrew.

"When was the last time you took a decent shower?" the third guy twitched his nose. This one was Hygienic Howard.

"Are you guys allergic to giving straight answers or something?" I exclaimed and had all their attentions.

"You mean you don't recognise us?" Andrew asked, looking a little confused.

"No, never seen you guys before in my life," I replied.

"What about out names? Do you remember our names?" Howard asked.

"N-o-o-o-o," I said it out loud and slowly for his benefit.

"Looks like she has memory loss," Sam said, walking towards me and putting his hand out, "My name is Sam Marshall by the way and these two are Andrew Marshall and Howard Marshall."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at the fact that I had guessed the names of all these guys correctly. It was so….shocking that it wasn't even funny.

"And you are Hayley Marshall," Andrew said. My head snapped up as I heard that name.

_Hayley Marshall? Hayley Marshal….Hayley Marsh…Hayley….wait a sec, Hayley Marshall!_

"As in _the _Hayley Marshall?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Umm, yeah," Sam replied, "You are our little sister."

But my mind was still in shock. Maybe I was imagining things because it was more than possible that I could be dreaming about three hot guys but I couldn't possibly be dreaming of them being my brothers.

"Why are you guys not wearing….much?" I asked as I realised that they were just wearing their bare minimums. If I had been Rache, I would've jumped them already.

Sam looked back at Andrew and Howard and I guess it was pretty obvious by their expressions that they weren't going to say a word.

"That's cause we are werewolves," Sam said and that was when I was flooded with memories. About how they'd each killed someone, not directly, but that didn't matter much according to the curse. I also remembered my mom and dad dying in an attempt to save our lives. It was like I was remembering things, bits and pieces, but these memories were certainly not my own.

Had I really somehow gotten into the body of Hayley Marshall? The girl who had been a part of the TV shows Vampire Diaries and then The Originals. Could those shows actually be real?

Well there couldn't be any other logical explanation for this so the only one that I would be going with for now was that I had somehow switched bodies with Hayley and had therefore stepped into a universe where these two TV shows were real.

Keeping that in mind, I suddenly turned back and asked, "Am I a werewolf too?"

All three of the guys, Hayley's brothers, looked relieved that I seemed to be taking the news so well.

"No not yet," Andrew said, "and let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, let's hope it never comes to that," Howard said affectionately and I smiled.

_Yeah, lets Hope._


	2. Chapter 2-The Future

A/N: I'm just so overwhelmed with the amount of response this story has gotten. Thank you so much for all those exciting reviews and I have to admit that this story has the best beginning out of all of my previous stories.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buzz off you bastards! Give the girl some room to change," I said, trying not to touch the three hot guys who were in the same room as me. I was sure that if I touched them, I wouldn't be able to let go.<p>

Andrew and Howard both dutifully got out of my room but Sam didn't even budge. _Of course _he didn't!

Sam snorted, "I don't think it makes a difference, sis," he continued as he nudged me, "You're one of us."

"Haha, funny," I said with an overly sweet smile, "Do you ever use that line on the girls you hit on?"

"No, actually," Sam replied snarkily, "cause unlike you, they actually act like girls."

"Well, then I'm glad to be one of you guys," I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Now Sam had his back to me when I said it but I could clearly see the proud look in his eyes and the smile that he was trying to hold back when he turned to face me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Sam asked his expressions unreadable, and I felt a lump in my throat and nervous fluttering around in my stomach. But before it could get out of hand I saw a smile creeping up on his face.

"_Your sister_ is having a hard time not trying to choke you or stab you with a knife while you're in her room," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"So I'm finally getting on your nerves, huh?" Sam grinned happily.

I glared at Sam and sighed as I said, "You were onto them since the moment I first woke up." I shut my mouth before I could say _'here' _at the end of that sentence and sat down on the bed.

Feeling the bed moving slightly, I looked up to see Sam sitting next to me and shifted to make some space for him. "So is your memory loss gone now?" He asked me softly.

I nodded my head with a sigh, looking at him. Hayley Marshall. This was one really troubled character whose really complicated storyline I had to live through. But maybe I could change things around? Maybe I could save all these people! After all, I knew all about the future of these two TV shows. It was what I spent most of my time watching.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Sam asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I was startled from my thoughts as I looked at the sincerity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I tried to put up a façade, I don't know why-I knew that it would never work.

"You aren't acting like yourself. This isn't you, Hayles. I'm actually starting to like you," Sam turned his lips up at the joke in the end.

My heart fluttered at that. _He likes me! _Maybe me and him had a shot….

No! He was Hayley's brother and even though I wasn't her, I was still in her body. But he was still so hot and I couldn't stop drooling over his shirtless self.

"You mean you didn't like me before?" I asked, surprising him.

_That's it. Distraction is the best strategy right now. Change the subject, turn the attention towards him and he'll forget all about you acting weird._

It wasn't the best strategy of all of them but it was the best that I could think of.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you and I have never really been close," Sam started to explain, "You've always been the really touchy-feely kind of person and I'm not particularly comfortable with expressing my feelings quite as freely."

"Yeah, I get it. You're a more sarcastic commenting and snickering behind the back kinda guy," I nodded my head understandingly and saw Sam agreeing with me and relaxing a little with a sigh of relief, "That's my forte too."

"That's the thing. It's not," Sam replied, slightly frustrated, "I mean we've always been so different, and you were always so close to Andrew and Howard that you barely even talked or hell, even looked at me."

As Sam explained it all to me, I felt bad for him. Sam was a great person and I had immediately liked him waaay more than whiny Howard or hyperventilating Andrew. But the fact that Hayley didn't, even though he was her brother, proved to me that Hayley and I couldn't be more different. In fact now that I thought about it, Hayley seemed kind of like a bitch. Sam still seemed to care about her though.

"Well, I don't know why. You're awesome and I like you more than those two," I said pointing outside.

"I like you too," Sam said, "and I can tell that you are hiding something from me. What aren't you telling me?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I replied looking down at my feet.

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who transforms into a badass wolf every full moon night-try me," he said.

"Alright," I decided to tell Sam the truth because I knew that if I wanted to change the future of these shows, then I'd have to get some help. I couldn't do it all alone. "But first tell me-", I paused, finally looking up as I said….

"What's the date today?"


End file.
